Primeros pasos
by Graystone
Summary: Tras la conquista, llegan las reflexiones, los primeros pasos ante lo que está por venir.


_**Disclaimer: **__nada de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

Una a una, todas las espadas que había conquistado fueron depositadas sobre la plataforma. Algunas estaba partidas, otras melladas y otras se habían deformado a causa del fuegodragón. Pero la mayoría estaban intactas y, lo que era más importante, afiladas. Una vez sus nuevos súbditos terminaron de traer todas las espadas que pertenecieron a sus vencidos y que él había conquistado, le tocaba el turno a Balerion.

El enorme dragón negro, el cual le había sido de mucha ayuda durante la guerra, de igual manera que los dragones de sus hermanas, Vhagar y Meraxes, se posicionó delante las espadas, inspiró y liberó una enorme y potente llamarada que descargó sobre las espadas, comenzando a fundirlas. Tan sólo una orden de Aegon bastó para que Balerion parase. La mayoría de las espadas se habían fundido mientras que otras seguían, en parte, como estaban. Otra orden de Aegon y los herreros que había traído se pusieron a moldear las fundidas espadas. Pronto su trono estaría listo.

Abandonó la fragua y caminó por las calles de su nueva capital. Desembarco del Rey, tal y como la había bautizado, no tenía nada de especial. Simplemente había sido el lugar donde él y sus hermanas había desembarcado e iniciado su conquista, nada más. Era la única ciudad portuaria lo suficientemente cerca de Rocadragón, tal que, en caso de alguna rebelión masiva, podría replegarse hasta la isla.

Pero una rebelión era algo estúpido. Había conquistado los reinos de Poniente a base de acero y fuego. Había doblegado a sus habitantes para que se arrodillasen ante él, ante quien sería su único rey. Pero había un problema. Aegon no había conquistado todo Poniente ni todos los reyes se habían inclinado ante él. Los Stark habían sido inteligentes y, cuando habían visto el ejército de Aegon en las Tierras de los Ríos, se habían rendido. Los Lannister también se habían rendido, pero no sin haber luchado antes. Se habían aliado con Mern IX Gardener, del Dominio, con fatales consecuencias. Perdieron a una gran cantidad de hombres bajo el fuego de los dragones y Mern había muerto. Los Lannister se habían rendido definitivamente y los Tyrell, mayordomos de los Gardener, habían rendido Altojardín.

Los Arryn también se habían rendido, los hombres de las Islas del Hierro habían sido confinados, el último Rey Tormenta asesinado, Harren el Negro derrotado, los Hightower igualmente rendidos... Todos, todos y cada uno habían caído. Todos menos uno. Dorne.

Dorne. Aquel nombre era como veneno en la boca de Aegon, como un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el corazón, la pesadilla que no le dejaba dormir, la prueba de que no era el poderoso rey que había prometido ser, el rey ante el que todo el mundo se inclinaría y juraría fidelidad.

¿Qué clase de rey sería si existía un reino en Poniente que se le resistía? Los dornienses habían decidido no entrar en la guerra de conquista. Ni a favor de Aegon ni tampoco a favor de la amalgama de los reyes de las distintas Casas que gobernaban en Poniente. Pero eso no los excluía de intentar ser conquistados por Aegon Targaryen. Sin embargo, los dornienses no eran idiotas. Al ser experimentados guerreros, habían llevado a cabo una serie de emboscadas y ataques fortuitos. Las singulares características de Dorne, además, proporcionaban a los dornienses una protección que el resto de reinos no tenía contra los dragones, quienes ni siquiera fueron capaces de encontrar a sus enemigos entre las escarpadas montañas.

Así, finalmente fue Aegon quien se dio por vencido en ese aspecto. Su amplia victoria ante el resto de reinos le había dado la legitimidad necesaria para coronarse Rey de Poniente. Dorne no se convertiría en una amenaza si la dejaba en paz, pero Aegon no tardaría en volver a intentarlo. Era el Rey de Poniente. Y el Rey tenía que serlo de todo Poniente.

Contempló las obras de su futura Fortaleza Roja. Entonces oyó a alguien acercarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Rhaenys posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Aegon.

El rey se dio la vuelta y contempló a su hermana pequeña, con la cual se había casado, de igual manera que con Visenya. La besó un momento y la abrazó.

—No es fácil ser rey, Rhaenys. Ni siquiera soy un rey completo.

—No eres Rey de todo Poniente, lo sé. Pero eres rey, Aegon. Eres el Rey.

Rhaenys era su favorita. No era algo que dijese, pero era algo demostrable. Con Rhaenys siempre pasaba más tiempo que con Visenya, pues ambas hermanas eran totalmente distintas. Mientras Visenyaera más temperamental y ruda, una guerra a fin de cuentas, Rhaenys era más bella y esbelta, delicada y alegre. Con ella tendría hijos igual que los tendría con Visenya, pero era su favorita. A fin de cuentas, Rhaenys siempre pensaba antes de actuar, no como Visenya, que era de decisiones rápidas.

—Soy un rey ante quien se arrodillan sus súbditos pero del que hablan a sus espaldas. Y siempre hablan de Dorne.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló el horizonte, hacia donde estaba aquel maldito reino que se le resistía. Rhaenys rodeó la cintura del rey y lo abrazó.

—Eres un rey ante quien se arrodilla todo el mundo, temeroso de tu ira, de que algún día perezcan bajo las llamas de los dragones. Eres rey por derecho de conquista. Dorne jamás se atreverá a alzarse contra ti. Es contra ese reino contra quien hablan todos tus súbditos, incluso sin necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas. Porque están contigo.

Aegon apartó la vista y volvió a centrar su atención en Rhaenys. La volvió a besar.

—Te quiero, Rhaenys.

Ella le correspondió el beso.

—Yo también te quiero, Aegon.

Muchos lo llamaban ya majestad, pero para Rhaenys siempre sería Aegon y nada más. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, desde mucho antes de que fuese rey. Y siempre sería Aegon para ella. Y a él no le importaba, porque quería a Rhaenys. Se había casado con ella y tendrían hijos que perpetuarían la nueva dinastía. Tal vez de entre aquellos descendientes habría alguien que, más tarde o más temprano, conseguiría lo que él todavía no había podido ser, el Rey de todo Poniente.


End file.
